1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display technology, especially to a naked-eye 3D display device and a liquid crystal lens thereof that improve crosstalk problems during displaying 3D images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to satisfy visual experiences, image display technologies have been developed from 2D display to 3D display. Conventional 3D display technologies are mainly divided into glasses-type 3D display technology (stereoscopic display) and naked-eye 3D display technology (auto-stereoscopic display). The advantage of naked-eye 3D display technology is the convenience of glasses-free.
The present naked-eye display technology may be carried out by using a parallax barrier, lenticular lenses or a directional backlight.
With reference to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is an operational schematic view of a conventional lenticular-lens 3D display device. The lenticular-lens 3D display device is to mount a lens layer 91 formed by a plurality of lenticular lenses 910 in front of a liquid crystal display panel 90 so that when left-eye images and right-eye images travel through the lenticular lenses 910, the left-eye images and right-eye images will travel into a user's left eye and right eye, respectively, by refraction of light so that the user can see three-dimensional images.
With further reference to FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a structural schematic view of a pixel array and lenticular lenses of a conventional lenticular-lens 3D display device. In the design of a naked-eye 3D display device using lenticular lenses, the lenticular lenses 910 of the lens layer 91 must be mounted at a specific angle to pixel rows 900 of a liquid crystal display panel so as to keep balance of resolution. However, as shown in FIG. 3, a schematic view of an image of a pixel array when the user is watching through slant lenticular lenses at a certain viewing angle, it can be seen in the figure that a viewing range 800 in which one of the user's eyes may receive images not only falls on those pixel units that provide right-eye images R but also falls on some pixel units that provide left-eye images L, and thereby causing the right eye to receive left-eye images and leading to image crosstalk. Besides, 3D viewing angle in such design becomes more limited.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a naked-eye 3D display device and a liquid crystal lens thereof to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.